POOH
by FuyuuVIII
Summary: Una raccolta di fic sulle note dei POOH, con protagonisti Lucy ed essenzialmente chiunque mi venga in mente!
1. Chapter 1

**!IMPORTANTE!**

Allora bella gente, ho deciso di inserire questa breve intro per facilitarvi le cose, quindi leggete con attenzione:

1 - Ci tengo a precisare che questa sarà una raccolta principalmente di AU, quindi potrò ANCHE farne di ambientate nella saga originale, ma saranno delle eccezioni .

2 - Essendo AU è possibile che alcuni personaggi risultino OOC, ma logicamente se Lucy è una ragaza del 1800 non ci si può aspettare che si comporti come la Lucy originale, e se Gajeel non è cresciuto con PL non rapirà mai Lucy, indi via tutta la tiritera da pazzo psicotico!

3 - E' la prima volta che provo una cosa del genere, quindi ... perdonate gli OOC e le imprecisioni!

4 - Non credo che farò delle One shot, quindi non lapidatemi se non vi piace come finisce la song fic, è solo il prologo alla storia!

4_bis_ - Almeno nella maggior parte dei casi. In ogni caso metto _**Fine**_ quando è finita! Non c'è, non è ancora finita.

5 - Se non vi piace il pairing non mi interessa, questo è un pase libero e se non vi piace non la cliccate! Sotto metto l'indice dei capitoli, così andate sul sicuro.

6 - Solo il primo capitolo sarà song fic, gli altri capitoli saranno fic normali, e probabilmente s'intitoleranno come la prima più il numero romano (Es: **L'ultima notte di caccia II**). Fantasia e Voglia di Pensarci queste sconosciute!

**7** - I commenti non mi fanno schifo, e così le richieste ... solo per informarvi...

8 - All'inizio non volevo ambientare le storie nei mondi di altri anime/manga/libri/film, ma alcune semplicemente ... c'è, ascoltate _"Che favola sei"_ e ditemi che non vi fa venire in mente _**Chobits**_ delle CLAMP!

9 - ... Bho, al massimo li aggiungo man mano che la storia prosegue!

1° - _**L'ultima notte di caccia**_ - GajeelXLucy  
2° - _**Dimmi di sì**_ - HibikiXLucy  
3° - _**Non dimenticati di me**___ - _Raven!_LeoX_Canarian!_Lucy  
4° - _**L'ultima notte di caccia II**_  
5° - _**Stella**_ - Past!LucyXLaxus & LucyXGajeel  
6° - Che favola sei - Chobits!Verse P.


	2. Chapter 2 - L'ultima notte di caccia

**L'ULTIMA NOTTE DI CACCIA**

_Batte il suo tempo sempre esatto _  
_il forte tamburo del petto _  
_cuore di guerra sempre attento _  
_cuore di quercia nel vento. _  
_Luna di maggio brucia il legno _  
_per una donna ed un sogno _  
_biondi capelli stretti fianchi _  
_per una donna dei bianchi. _  
_Occhi di donnola, bocca di fragola _  
_pelle di nuvola, freccia che penetra. _

****La prima volta che l'aveva vista aveva pensato ad un sogno.  
Lei era come l'alba, come il sole appena sorto e la primavera, ed era così diversa dalle donne della sua tribù che erano forti e bellissime ma così dure.  
Una spedizione di stranieri era arrivata sulle loro terre, e si erano piazzati al centro della valle con i loro carri, le loro strane macchine ed a quanto pare la ferma convinzione di stabilire lì la loro nuova casa. Peccato che quella fosse già la _**loro**_ di casa!  
Naturalmente lui che, a dispetto di quello che dicevano gli altri, ERA il più forte del villaggio era stato uno di quelli spedito a "dare il benvenuto" agli invasori, per sincerarsi delle loro intenzioni ed eventualmente spedirli fuori dal loro territorio a calci.  
Era notte, con la luna che alta bagnava tutto coi propri raggi argentei quando l'aveva vista: era seduta al centro dell'accampamento come una regina, con quegli stupidi uomini che le giravano intorno come mosche per contendersi la sua attenzione, e lei che con quella risata di cristallo si alzava per ballare con un ragazzino, un moccioso che probabilmente neanche fra quei pappa-molle era considerato un uomo.  
Aveva capelli che tra la luce argentata della luna e quella aranciata del falò sembravano passare dal bianco dei fiori di montagna che nella sua tribù erano promessa d'amore eterno all'arancione del piumaggio degli uccellini che tutte le mattine allietavano il villaggio con il loro canto.  
Ed un uccellino lo sembrava davvero, piccola ed allegra e con un sorriso che anche da quella distanza sembrava abbagliarlo ed incatenarlo.  
In quella notte di ricognizione Gajeel decise che lei sarebbe stata sua.

La incontrò di nuovo due giorni dopo.  
Era l'alba, e lei si era allontanata sola dall'accampamento per prendere delle erbe in riva al fiume, quando passò a pochi metri da dove era appostato, inconsapevole della presenza dell'altro; iniziò a cantare, con una voce da uccellino che tanto le si confaceva. Persino Lily, il compagno dell'uomo, rimase incantato dal canto e scese dall'albero dove erano appostati per avvicinarsi.  
Lei lo vide quasi subito, era alto e nero e con occhi di fulmine, e così spaventoso che anche alcuni membri della tribù lo temevano, ma lei si limitò a smettere di cantare e piegare la testa di lato, curiosa.  
Gajeel avrebbe potuto intervenire, avrebbe dovuto farlo, ma era curioso; l'aveva scelta come compagna, ora era il turno di Lily di decidere.  
La vidi porgergli le mani in un'offerta di pace, per poi farsi annusare e ridacchiare quando il lupo le si strusciò addosso in cerca di coccole. Iniziò a parlare con lui, a fargli complimenti e domanda sciocche, ricordandogli i bambini del villaggio nella sua allegria ed innocenza. Non avrebbe dovuto farsi vedere, era sbagliato, ma lei era ... era _SUA_.  
- Lily.  
Lo spavento che non aveva mostrato all'apparizione del lupo la mostrò quando vide lui, apparentemente sbucato dal nulla; sembrò calmarsi un po' quando il lupo corse al suo fianco, fiducioso.  
Gajeel decise di parlare, era un guerriero, era abituato alla paura, ma chissà perché non la sopportava in questa donna-bambina.  
- Il suo nome è Lily. E' il mio compagno.  
La donna-bambina piegò la testa di lato e sorrise, e Gajeel pensò che gli avessero piantato una freccia nel centro esatto del petto.  
Aveva capelli d'oro, grandi occhi marroni, dolci e allegri e gentili e sembrava brillassero di mille segreti e le sue labbra erano rosse come le fragole che piacevano tanto alla sua sorellina e che lui trovava eccessivamente dolci; probabilmente non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto assaggiare _quelle_ fragole.  
Gajeel seppe di essere perduto.  
- Parli la mia lingua! Qual'è il tuo nome?

_Luna di maggio gialla falce _  
_grido d'amore dell'alce. _  
_Ombre di carri nella sera _  
_fuochi di gente straniera. _  
_Fiamme che ballano, occhi di cenere _  
_resta invisibile, l'attimo giusto verrà. _  
_Lei ha detto che verrà lingua di serpente lei non ha, _  
_nel suo corpo tiepido la sete del tuo sesso scioglierà _  
_per altre notti ancora il frutto si aprirà _  
_il lupo di frontiera nutrirà._

- Gajeel!  
L'uomo fu tentato di ridere alle guance rosse e gonfie della ragazza, che stava facendo quella smorfia assurda per fargli intendere la propria rabbia.  
- Cosa c'è principessa?  
- Non puoi spiare una ragazza mentre fa il bagno! Sei un pervertito!  
- Non ho idea di cosa sia un pervertito, ma non ti stavo spiando, ti stavo cercando ed ora ti ho trovata!  
La ragazza sembrò indecisa fra il credergli o pescare un ciottolo dal letto del fiume e tirarglielo dietro, non necessariamente in quest'ordine e di sicuro una cosa non escludeva l'altra.  
Alla fine sembrò decidere che prima di tutto doveva uscire dall'acqua, quindi chiese - _ordinò_ - all'altro di girarsi e non guardare, cosa che lui fece sghignazzando divertito.  
Quando Gajeel si girò lei aveva di nuovo la sottoveste ed il corsetto.  
- Non capisco come voi donne bianche possiate indossare quei _cosi_. Sono una gabbia.  
A quelle parole lei sorrise triste e lui dovette impedirsi di maledire, perchè non gli piaceva quello sguardo negli occhi del suo uccellino, che era gioia e vite ed ingenuità e ... non era _giusto_ quel sorriso rotto, semplicemente.  
- Lucy ...  
- Gajeel ... posso chiederti una cosa?  
- Uh?  
Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per cancellare quel dolore, la tristezza e la disperazione che _mai mai mai_ lei avrebbe dovuto provare.  
- Mi insegneresti qualche altra parola nella tua lingua?  
- Eh? Ti piace proprio la nostra lingua?  
Lei rise, di nuovo divertita, e lui la guardò come se il sole sorgesse e tramontasse sul suo capo. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per lei, dall'insegnarle dieci, cento, mille parole a distruggere personalmente la causa della sua tristezza.  
- La amo. La mia lingua madre sembra sempre piegare a forza i suoni, imbrigliare la voce per produrre suoni che sono rigidi e brutti e sembra lo stridio di un meccanismo mal oliato. Invece la tua lingua si piega alla natura, scorre come acqua e accarezza come il vento. E' libertà e dolcezza e ... _vita_.  
E Gajeel l'amò ancor di più.

E' di nuovo qui, questa volta senza Lily al suo fianco.  
Questa sera quegli stupidi uomini avevano in mente una festa per celebrare _non-gli-interessa-cosa_ e avevano piazzato un falò al centro dei carri. Stupidi!  
Può vedere ogni uomo, ogni sentinella ed ogni persona del campo. E loro non possono vedere lui.  
E nascosto nel bosco, in attesa di lei che ha promesso di sgattaiolare via e raggiungerlo, di andare da lui.  
- Gajeel?  
L'uomo sorride, sorriso di lupo, e la afferra per un braccio, stringendosela al petto, e lei è così piccola in confronto a lui che ha quasi paura di romperla.  
Ma lei non è una qualche sorta di uccellino, nonostante ami chiamarla così, e non morirà se la stringe troppo, lei è sua da stringere e amare e proteggere e ... _semplicemente sua_.  
Ed anche lei l'abbraccia e lo bacia con quella timidezza che aveva mostrato anche al loro primo bacio, e Gajeel non può che morire e rinascere su lei al pensiero che è e sarà sempre l'unico. L'unico ad averla, l'unico a reclamarla, l'unico ad amarla, l'_unico compagno_.  
- Ho chiesto ad Acquarius di coprirmi, dirà a tutti che sono a letto con il maldites-  
Non aspettò che finisse, la trascinò nella radura che solo lui conosce, la portò lì e la divorò come il lupo feroce che quei bianchi l'accusano di essere.  
_SUA SUA SUA, solo ed unicamente SUA._

_Stan giocando gli uomini, la bocca all'acquavite e gli occhi a lei _  
_si sentono invincibili non sanno che li guardi e che ci sei. _  
_La luna le sue spalle d'argento vestirà _  
_l'amante del ribelle lei sarà. _  
_Notte di corsa senza fiato _  
_notte di volpe in agguato _  
_batte coraggio nella pelle _  
_fra l'agrifoglio e le stelle _  
_porta la donna tua dentro la terra tua _  
_dentro la gente tua dentro la storia tua._

****E li vede, li vede ogni volta che l'aspetta per incontrarla gli sguardi che i suoi cosiddetti compagni le rivolgono.  
Mezzi ubriachi, intontiti dall'alcol loro non sanno che lui è lì, e può vederli tutti quegli sguardi, sono sporchi, lascivi, desiderosi, e deve farsi forza per non fare irruzione ed ucciderli tutti, dal primo all'ultimo.  
Lei è SUA, e lasciare che quei rifiuti la osservino e "pensino" di lei è ... disonorevole, orribile ... solo _così sbagliato_!  
La sua donna in mezzo a tutti quei bianchi stupidi e lui non può fare niente, se non osservare e ricordare come la luce della luna sembra ammantarla d'argento, come sembrasse scolpita nella luna stessa mentre la scorsa notte la faceva sua, come i capelli sembrassero acqua intorno a lui e gli occhi lo specchio di un'altro mondo, quello degli spiriti che guidavano la sua gente, grandi, immensi e così seducenti!  
Ricorda, ricorda la piccola volpe in cui sono incappati nel loro tragitto e che l'aveva spaventata tanto da farla urlare, ricorda la successiva corsa a perdifiato nella foresta per arrivare alla radura, le risa e la dolcezza delle sue labbra e l'amore con cui gli aveva detto sì, ricorda la passione, l'amore e la promessa di _per sempre uniti_.  
E ricorda i suoi occhi brillare mentre gli canta _Le Storie_ della sua gente, dei loro spiriti e della loro storia, di amanti e battaglie e patti con gli spiriti.  
E poi le racconta la storia della SUA gente, dei suoi compagni, quelli con cui è cresciuto e sono guerrieri come lui, della sua sorellina, che lo è in tutto se non nel sangue, e gli racconta di come il capo tribù li abbia accolti nonostante inizialmente appartenessero ad una tribù ostile, di come li abbia trovati piccolissimi in un villaggio in fiamme e li abbia presi con sé e mentre parla se la stringe al petto più che può e lei gli accarezza il viso e lo bacia, e gli promette _per sempre_.  
Non sa di occhi cattivi ed invidiosi, di occhi che dalle ombre odiano, di occhi che promettono morte.

_Fuochi nel campo tutti spenti _  
_mordi l'attesa tra i denti _  
_vengono passi sul sentiero _  
_mordi tra i denti il respiro. _  
_Quella è la donna tua quella è la forza tua _  
_gli uomini pallidi non la vedranno mai più. _  
_Lei ha detto che verrà e lingua di serpente lei non ha _  
_sul tuo corpo d'albero la seta del suo sesso scioglierà. _  
_L'aurora le sue spalle di rosso vestirà _  
_l'amante del ribelle lei sarà. _

****E' tutto tranquillo, si sentono il vento frusciare fra i rami ed i coyote chiamarsi fra i picchi.  
Il campo dei bianchi sembra morto, contrariamente al solito non ci sono grandi fuochi e schiamazzi di ubriachi, Lucy gli ha detto che la maggior parte degli uomini sono andati in esplorazione.  
In esplorazione di cosa poi?! Gli sembra strano, ma ... dopotutto se ne sono andati, non la trattengono più e lui può _portarla via_.  
Mentre trattiene il respiro e rimane nascosto in quella radura non può fare a meno di gioire, ha detto di sì, ha detto che andrà con lui, nella sua casa, con la sua gente.  
Ha detto che rinuncerà al suo mondo per lui.  
Lei è sua, solo sua, e lui sta per prendere il posto di quel mondo che ogni tanto tinge di melanconia i suoi occhi, e lui promette, davanti agli dei ed agli spiriti ed a tutto ciò che vi è di sacro che la proteggerà, che farà in modo che possa sempre ridere e correre ed essere libera.  
E prega per la forza, chiede la forza per riuscire a rendere felice la sua donna. E la sposerà, con l'alba che tingerà d'arancio quei suoi capelli così belli la reclamerà come sua davanti a tutto il villaggio, davanti agli anziani, ai suoi amici, alla sua famiglia ed ai loro spiriti guardiani.  
Vivranno insieme e lei gli darà figli e figlie che saranno forti guerrieri e belli come il sole, non dovrà mai più vedere quegli uomini pallidi.  
Sente dei passi, finalmente è qui!

_Ultima luna del tuo viaggio _  
_cuore di puma selvaggio _  
_vengono passi sul sentiero _  
_un lampo di luce uno sparo. _  
_Occhi di donnola, bocca di fragola, _  
_pelle di nuvola, freddo che penetra. _  
_Batte il suo tempo strano e stretto _  
_il forte tamburo del petto _  
_cielo pesante come roccia _  
_l'ultima notte di caccia _  
_luna che scivola dietro una nuvola _  
_fiato di polvere senza capire perché._

Non fa neanche in tempo a capire cos'è successo, sente solo un grande dolore al petto e un rumore forte ... _fucili?_  
E la rivede, bellissima e ridente come nei loro pomeriggi, coi suoi occhi allegri e la dolce bocca, la pelle bianca e gli pare che sia ancora più bella, e lo chiama.  
Sente freddo, tanto, e lei è sempre così calda, e lui la vuole disperatamente; _lei è SUA, maledizione!  
_E non vede più neanche la luce lunare, probabilmente una nuvola l'ha coperta e lui vorrebbe girarsi a guardarla ma non riesce, non può far altro che respirare la polvere della sua terra senza neanche sapere il perchè.  
- Ma guarda guarda cosa abbiamo preso!  
E ringhia quando lo girano, e li vede tutti quegli schifosi bianchi, quei vigliacchi l'hanno attaccato alla schiena e ridono; _non hanno onore!_  
- Ghhh...  
- Cosa dici animale?  
E li ucciderà, li ucciderà tutti, ma prima deve sapere, _deve_ ...  
- Lu ... Luc ...  
- Vuoi sapere di _miss_ Lucy. Ma che cane fedele che abbiamo qui, nonostante quello che ha fatto ancora la desideri?  
Guardo quello che dovrebbe essere il capo, l'osservo e non riesco a capire quello che mi dice, o forse lo capisco ma non voglio semplicemente accettarlo, non _posso_ accettare che lei ... che lei mi abbia tradito!  
- No ...  
- Oh sì, era tutta una messa in scena fin dall'inizio, pensavi davvero che una bianca si fosse davvero innamorata di te, animale? Ma non ti preoccupare, mi prenderò io buona cura di lei. Ahahahah!  
E Gajeel chiude gli occhi e la vede ancora bellissima, ma questa volta il suo sorriso sembra un po' più finto, e poi un uomo l'afferra da dietro e la stringe e Gajeel giura che lo farà a pezzi. _LEI E' SUA!_  
Nella radura, nella notte risuona un grido, non sembra neanche umano, è il grido di un animale morente.


End file.
